


Faustnon Shit Post

by Big_Bro_Severo



Category: The Demons of Zurest
Genre: Fausto is a little bitch, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome?, another day of Fausto being captive, level two canon, purposefully bad, shit post, tough guy Eky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Bro_Severo/pseuds/Big_Bro_Severo
Summary: SETTING: a calm night after a small battle with whoever boss guy wanted to be killed. The crowded forest had few clearings, sp the one that our hearoes- FAUSTO and ECKNON- had found was rather small. They find themselves crowded arounf a small camfire, tring to find some sleep.PLOT: They was sittn there. Fusto was tryn to warm up cause he was getting cold, but Eknon was trying to be a tough guy and not take care of himself. Fisto was on  a ramble again about some girl in nello allora:
Relationships: Faustnon (TDZ)





	Faustnon Shit Post

“...so then I followed her into the library to try to give her her stuff back. Oh, that library, I always loved it. It smelled like that old book smell, and it hada bunch of books in there. Like a lot! Like the WHOLE thing was filled with books. There were shelves four stories high that you needed a special ladder to get to, and youd have to ask the library lady nicely to use it. Id always get to use it cause she liked me. But whenever Sevy had to get a book I had to get it for him cause they said something lik e”I don't trust children like you” so I had to get them for him. Aftera while he just didn't get them anymore. But i only got them, for school, i wasnt really interested in reading. Bit there was one thime i went in there for-- OH yeah so I was in the library to look for her but i got distraced by the childrens books cause they had such cute puctires of doggies that wewre drawn, and I was thinking “man I want a dog like that someday!” and then I lost her, even thoug i was obviously very determined. So then I-”

“DEAR KELEMVOR WILL YOU PLEASE EITHER GET TO THE POINT OR SHUT THE FUCK UP” eky intergected. 

“Oh, sorry, was i rambling again? Well by the end she asked me out but-”

“Youve been talking for foURTY MINUTES NOW. AND ALL OF THIS JUST TO END UP BACK AT YOUR STUPID LOVE LIFE AGAIN? I DON'T CARE!”

“Sorry Ecky… i made you mad again didn't i?” he looked down at the fire, downtrodden.

“Ugh, yes. I get everyone you meet usually loves you but you are quite inssufferable. You need to know when to shut up, kid. In fact, shut up right now so I can sleep for once.” he took this oppurtunity to angrily plop down on the ground on his side, facing away from the fire and Fausto.

Fausto was queit for a moment, then started giggling quietly. Enough for Eknon to hear.

“Kid, what did I say? SHUT UP!”

His giggling actually got louder at that until he was laughing for realsies. 

Eknon tried to ignore him but after a minute his curiosity got the best of him.

“What could you possibly be laughing about?”

“Heheh, you know I’’m older than you, right?”

Eknon sat back up to glare at Fausto. “Yeah right, you look like you’re twelve” he overeggagerated. “I’m 21, obvioulsy older than you.”

“Hehe, I’m 28. But I guess if i were to compare my lifespan to yours, i would be…. hm … 28/800 = x/100… 2800 = 800x… three and a half.”

“You certianly act like it.” at this Fausto raised his glance towards him. He smiled his smile that none can resist other than those who have been wronged from him in the past and make a wisdom saving throw. 

“I like to think i lighten the mood.”

Eknon was captured by that smile of his, and even if just for a moment, his heart went doki doki.

Then they wented to sleep after Fausto talked for 20 more minutes :D


End file.
